Why She is the Way She is
by Animeokieguy
Summary: I have come to defend the most hated character in GW, Relena Peacecraft. The supposed Satan of Gundam W has people putting Anti-Relena sites. This must be stopped as I come to explain why she is the way she is.


This article is about why Relena is the way she is, why people hater, and what makes her important. This is directed to those who believe Relena is Satan of Gundam Wing. Not that Im a huge supporter of Relena. I just think its stupid that some people hate her so much, it's crazy people actually waste their time putting up anti-Relena sites. Also I know I going to be getting some flames for this one, but please make the flame at least half-way intelligent. Make an good argument, not an stupid insult.  
  
Hate Subject 1: Her obsession with Hiiro  
  
I know this one gets on peoples nerves big time. I have to admit, it is a tad annoying but not worth complaining about. Plus you have to understand her reasons, the psychological reasons that is. Growing up as an upper- upper-class child, she was given all that she wanted. On top of that, she was the "daughter" of the Prime-minister to the colonies, so she was always treated with respect and never harassed, completely safe from the world. Also because of her status, she was also probably in complete control of her school social structure, there was probably nobody who challenged her power or denied her anything she wanted. Then comes along Hiiro, who wont even give her a chance. In every way he challenged her authority. Because of her intelligence I believe, instead of it putting her off, she was intrigued. This caused her to follow him and such, putting her in danger, which she enjoyed in which turned into something like a fetish. This is all because she of her former lifestyle, the safety, the power, the respect. Which left her wanting danger, domination, the disrespect that Hiiro gave her. Another reason is that she longed for a male-figure, her "father" always being always busy, probably disallowing them to bond. This left for a want for a major-male figure in her life, something else he gave her.  
  
  
  
Hate Subject 2: Her getting in the way... Duo-[Relena]-Hiiro  
  
The most controversial of all, this really bugs some yaoi fan, especially Duo+Hiiro fans. This is probably because the fact that everyone else usually pair Relena and Hiiro, or because they see her as the biggest their yaoi relationship. Sorry yaoi fans but personally I do not believe that Duo and Hiiro are yaoi definitely ( Meaning they are no matter what anybody says, Quatre and Trowa on the other hand...), because I have yet to seen anything that prove that they are. There are a few picture that do suggest they are, but until I see some in the show, I will not be a believer ( and yes, I have seen a lot of Japanese episodes, I have yet to see anything the proves that they are. If know an episode that you think that will prove it to me just give me the number in your review. Im an open-minded person. ) And besides even if Duo and Hiiro are together, there is evidence that they both are straight, meaning that they may be bi. Im sure that there nothing they are absolutely yaoi or absolutely hetreo, but thing things that suggest both, letting the viewer to decide. So the thing is, that some yaoi people just simply like Hiiro + Duo( For one reason or another, whether they are Yaoi, or girls who just like that kind of thing.) And some like Hiiro + Relena together. I don't think that 1+2 should hate Relena because of it. Be more tolerant of her, just think of it as Duo having a bit of challenge. ( By the way I tolerate Yaoi, but in no way do endorse it.)  
  
  
  
Hate Subject 3: Her Complete Peace Policy  
  
I hate this the most because I think her policy is her most important gift to the show. If you think that her policy is retarded, then I believe your not using your thinking capacity to the fullest. Her policy challenges the the fighting policies in the world. It's a very active pacifist philosophy. Not that I agree with all the time, but it has very good points. In many cases of real life, it could work. A government that used that used this policy would be successful, for the absence of military then they could send to more important things, it would grab the attention of all the countries of the modern world, and they would protect it at all costs. Without that policy than the show would have not been near as good. Not everybody should be fighting, and she makes the show more interesting.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my ranting against the ranting, I hope this has sparked some thoughts, and possibly start up some good arguments. Just be tolerant people. Chill.  
  
JSD, AnimeOkieGuy 


End file.
